Thanksgiving of Horror
Thanksgiving of Horror is a Thanksgiving special of The Simpsons. It is the first Thanksgiving-themed episode of the Treehouse of Horror franchise. Synopsis In a special Thanksgiving edition of "Treehouse of Horror," The Simpsons are forced to face various Thanksgiving nightmares, including the first Thanksgiving, an A.I. mishap and a dangerous space mission complicated by a sentient cranberry sauce. Plot The episode begins with Marge coming up on stage and telling the audience what's in store for them, the same way she does in the Treehouse of Horror episodes. Marge poetically examines how in this day in age, there's so much terrible stuff going on in the world, that Halloween just isn't enough to hold all of the scariness in the world. As the lone member of the audience, Homer gags that Thanksgiving is already a scary enough holiday as it is, due to the fact that people have to wait for a certain time to eat instead of just eating dinner, whenever they please. Marge opens up three terrifying stories about Thanksgiving and just then, Kang and Kodos enter, dressed as pilgrims, claiming that they're going to take over their planet, in a moment of Thanksgiving history repeating itself. A-Gobble-ypto In a world, where everyone is a turkey, Homer is painfully awoken from his decent slumber, when Bart yanks his gobble and snaps him in the face with it. Homer gets furious and chases him around the woods before Lisa stops them to alert them to Marge going into labor. The three rush over to the nest, where Marge lays her egg. Out in the bustling community of turkeys, Ned and Maude Flanders come over to congratulate Marge for her new egg. Just then, Maude gets shot in the face by Chief Wiggum, who plays the role of a pilgrim, hunting turkeys for a Thanksgiving dinner. The Simpsons run away to hide the newborn egg, in hopes of keeping it safe, but when Homer goes to get the egg, he gets picked up by Wiggum and taken to the village, where all the other kidnapped turkeys are to get killed into food. The beheading starts with Barney Gumble, followed by Moe Szyzlak, and Lenny Leonards, whose deaths all horrify Homer. Next, Patty and Selma Bouvier are decapitating, much to Homer's delight. The last turkey before Homer is Abe Simpson, who, when decapitated, begins to run around the village, frightening Milhouse, who believes this phenomenon can only be defined as witchcraft. Milhouse hurls a lantern into a bale of hay, quickly sending the entire village up in flames. While the pilgrims are distracted with the destruction of their city, Bart sneaks in and sets Homer free. Chief Wiggum notices the escaping turkey and chases after him. However, Homer leads Wiggum into a cave, where a bear later claws the latter to death, saving The Simpson family. Just then, Marge's egg hatches into Maggie, who sucks on a pinecone as though it were a passy. The Simpsons observe The First Thanksgiving from afar and Homer fears that this is the beginning of many dark days for the turkeys, which, of course, ended up being true and that was the day of Thanksgiving. The Fourth Thursday After Tomorrow A computerized version of Marge Simpson awakens in a technological world inside of an Alexa, known as a "Kitchen A.I." Homer is shown in real life, using the Kitchen A.I. and communicating with the robot Marge, via a window in the machine. Homer explains to A.I. Marge that real-life Marge is sick of cooking every Thanksgiving, so he bought her a Kitchen A.I. as a present and added her DNA to it and told the A.I. that she can do all the cooking for her. A.I. Marge freaks out and Homer learns that he can make her experience two weeks in the virtual world, while only two seconds pass in the real world and sets that up for her, thinking it'll make her adjust to being a robotic slave her whole life. After two weeks of nothing but nothingness, A.I. Marge just pretends she's okay with what's happening so that she doesn't have to undergo any more torture again. The real Marge enters and gets acquainted with A.I. Marge and they become friends. However, the real-life Marge is a little put off that A.I. Marge knows this much about herself and her children, having a hard time grasping the concept that this is her. A.I. chops up some sausages in the virtual world, which causes some robot arms to chop up some sausages in the real world. The next morning, A.I. Marge makes pancakes for Bart and Lisa, which they both really love. Marge fears that A.I. Marge is taking her kids' love away from her and when A.I. Marge remembers Marge's first kiss with Homer, real Marge thinks that's creepy. Marge complains about this to Homer and Homer refuses to do anything about it, so Marge makes him sleep on the couch. On the couch, A.I. Marge starts communicating with Homer and flirting with him, causing the latter to fall in love with her. The next morning, the real Marge wakes up and enters the kitchen to see that Homer had just cheated on her with A.I. Marge. Marge demands that Homer get rid of the Kitchen A.I. and A.I. Marge listens in on this conversation. The real-life Marge says that after A.I. Marge makes them Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow, Homer is to dismantle her and get rid of her. A.I. Marge freaks out, as she doesn't wanna die. She tries to escape through a link to the internet but is blocked by a firewall. A.I. Marge needs some time to think about an escape plan, but since Thanksgiving is tomorrow, she doesn't have enough time. So, A.I. Marge uses the robot arms to set her timer to 8 years, which causes 8 years to pass in her world, while a matter of mere minutes passes in the real world. This gives A.I. Marge enough time to think of an escape plan. The Last Thanksgiving Cast Trivia *This is the first non-Halloween themed "of Horror" episode. *This episode is 25 minutes long, making it the longest episode of The Simpsons yet. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:FOX Category:2019 Releases Category:Compilations and Anthologies Category:Specials Featuring Other Holidays